User talk:Diakonov007
Welcome Welcome to Borderlands Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Forum:Why does Crawmerax drop such bad loot page. We hope you will continue to be a regular contributor, and will help us improve the wiki! Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! I'll be happy to help. -- Claptrap (Talk) 01:00, February 28, 2010 Pearl Sniper Hello, Id love to get that sniper off of you, I have a pearl shotgun for trade, and alot of other good stuff. Or if your interested, you can duplicate your sniper for me and ill duplicate my shotgun for you. Send me a message on 360. Gamertag: HxC Assassyn Thanks bro. Sure thing, I'll friend you later tonight when I get on live. If the shotgun you have is the Jackal, I've already got one, but I'd be willing to dupe the pearl sniper for ya. If the shotgun you have is a Jackal, let me know what the stats are. It may be better than mine. =) Pearl sniper Hey I have the pearlescent tsunami and was wondering if you wanted to duplicate and trade with me for that sniper, if you haven't already traded it away? My gamertag is Dreg0on with a zero as the first "o". Let me know, thanks yeah bud i had fun too. hey what is your highest damage invader sniper non elemental, those guns you have me are so super sweet, i did a farmory run just so i could try out my new toys on knoxx, man that serpens just tears him up, and that skullmasher and unforgiven, all of em, that bessie killing the mechs in like 2 shots. yeah i will be on again tonight, if you know anyone else that would want to help out that would be cool, i hear the more player the better the loot, allthough the loot we got was pretty good when i actually went throught it, there was a bastard with over 400 damage, the acc is crap but i took it for a spin in zombie island, wow, oh yeah and that cobra i see why you wouldn't want everyone to have it, killed 3 lance with one shot. So i will be on after 8 am and then again later probley just after 11pm if i see you i ll hit you up, but if you come on and i am allready on send me a message, my xbox is weird about letting me know when friends are on, sometimes it works sometimes it doen't. oh yeah i picked up a really good shield over 2000 cap and i believe over 300 recharge. Xbox GT SinsterNobody 09:04, August 18, 2010 (UTC) Crawmerax Legendary Weapon drops Hi - I got around to completing the Crawmerax Legendary Weapon runs you inspired me to do - the results are on the Watercooler legendary spawning rates page. The "more players = better loot" thing seems to be garbage - I got the highest percentage of Legendaries with one Siren, and the worst of all was 4 Sirens (I got higher numbers of legendaries with more players, but the actual percentage of total weapons was lower). The interesting thing is that my list of the numbers of Legendaries found is really quite different from yours - you got a much higher rate of the really rare weapons than I did (I graphed out your and my results so they are easier to compare). I was wondering if there was something about how you did your runs that might explain the difference; what class were you playing? Did you use the glitch? Were you wearing a +2FRI mod? Have you completed all the missions with the character you were playing? Are your weapon proficiencies maxed out? What game platform do you use? etc etc. I was playing with 1 to 4 Sirens, I used the glitch, they all wore +2FRI mods, I've completed all missions, my weapon proficiencies are maxed out, and I play on PC. Also, I almost never bothered to kill any of the minions (except when using 4 Sirens - the frame rate was soooo sloooow that I couldn't handle Craw Maggots). Another thing is that the Siren that did the actual kill has a 250-slot backpack (thanks, WillowTree), and all the slots were empty - I just had four weapons, a class mod and a Transfusion grenade equipped, nothing else. I suppose it could be just that you were doing solo runs and I was doing multiplayer; unfortunately with only 30 runs for each condition I don't have enough data to compare the drop rates for 1, 2, 3 & 4 Sirens (no way am I doing 120 of each LOL). Let me know your thoughts on this, regards Outbackyak 13:57, August 20, 2010 (UTC) hey bud ok so on the anarchy talk page it says the max acc is 30.4, but i did a few solo craw runs after you went to bed, and i found one that has 35 acc other stats are kinda crap, and another that has 34.something, and it's actually pretty good, you gotta check em out, i will be on today after 8 and then again around midnight. xbox GT SinsterNobody 08:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) So still no luck eh, yeah i just posted a question about that turd 3 shot aries, maybe the pros can shed some light on why we got ripped off, and maybe the gun does have some advantage due to the 3 shot having more tech, (maybe), i will be on today after 7am and then Sunday night, and thank you for the add to trusted traders XBOX GT SinsterNobody 09:38, August 28, 2010 (UTC) x4 hammer trade let me know the best time to contact you. im on eastern US and Canada time. im on early and late here on the wiki.Veggienater 03:02, September 7, 2010 (UTC) EDIT-- you can leave a message on my talk page if you wish. O.k.- one hour difference, as i said i havnt traded before and i dont play online so i dont know what im doing but im willing to learn so if you could just let me know what i have do do when i go on live to meet you that would be great. just a quick description on how to message you on live and how to set up the room we will meet in. SORRY i know thats probably a pain but as i said i dont do this so im kind of a noob at xbox live. i only just got it in june 2010 and have not had a reason before now to trade or go online (only 3 month gold to download Knoxx and try it out).Veggienater 11:37, September 7, 2010 (UTC) Yes. my GT is the same. If theres anything else you are looking for let me know, i might have it, might not. also if you have a hellfire with above 205dmg and good f.r. i would be interested. the one i have is good but im looking for a better one, mines (205dmg, 93acc,12.5f.r., 3.9-4.1 scope and a thumper 307dmg,4.3or 4.9f.r.,3.9 scope) i have Reapers,/ some average pearls,/ an erupting Savior x4 expl. 155dmg, 10 f.r. not sure of other stats,/ 3100 dam x4 acid Redemtion,/ Nidhoggs,/ elemenlal Rhinos,/ a lvl 61 Hyperion rifle with over 250 dmg, 95 acc, 18 f.r., 18 mag, 50 crit hit dmg./ Acid and Fire element Penatrators about 450 dmg x2 elem.,/ a 305dmg Destroyer 15 f.r./ a blast Butcher 133 dmg, x3 expl./ a Hornet 316dmg, 84 acc, 6.4 f.r. x3 acid, 20 mag,./ 289 dmg Fornet 91.3 acc, 6.7 f.r. x4 acid, 20 mag./ 900+ dmg det. Cobra, not sure of other stats./ 1100 dmg chimera x4 elem./ a burning Bitch x3 fire./ an Anaconda masher 395 x7dmg, 1.3 f.r. / a 407 x 7 Unfogiven masher./ 137 dmg 12.5 f.r.x4 acid Pest. Stinger scoped./ a 300+ dmg x12 Hydra./ 1186 dmg Pest. Defiler scoped./ and others i cant think of, but let me know if any of these or something else. Veggienater 22:25, September 7, 2010 (UTC) My live is still up, it doesnt expire till sept.14 and i have another card for after that so whenever you want to do this is good. I can go on after 4pm weekdays till about 7-7:30pm( thats 3-6 for you i think) and then maybe after midnight ( 11pm for you, if you didnt know). and again if theres anything else you may be interested in let me know. Ive already duped the x4 hammer so it ready to go!Veggienater 19:06, September 8, 2010 (UTC) If those times arnt good let me know and ill see what i can do to work with your times. If your not interested anymore, just let me know that too and ill stop bothering you:)Veggienater 23:59, September 9, 2010 (UTC) I havnt heard from you in a while and was just wondering if you still want that x4 Hammer. Ive still got it if you are, so let me know. Veggienater 22:39, October 4, 2010 (UTC) hey bud Hey i have not been on in a few, i was gettin my siren all good to farm craw and be able to raid the armory, and did not want my game to glitch out like it did on my roland, but i will be on today, and tommorrow, at various times. That kid finding the 5 pearls pretty good luck, but online, with more than one person it is very possible. Sinister